


Right Into You

by Immaryrawr12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaryrawr12/pseuds/Immaryrawr12
Summary: Barry and Iris run right into each other.*not beta'd
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Right Into You

Iris was late for work. This was the third day in a row, and if she didn’t get Joanne’s coffee and bagel on her desk before 8 o’clock, Iris was never going to hear the end of it. She couldn’t believe it. How did she manage to sleep through her alarm again? Here she was only 2 weeks in at being an assistant for one of the most influential editors at CCPN and she was ruining her chances of being a journalist by being late. 

If it wasn’t for her roommate, Linda, she would be even more late then she already was. After Linda softly woke her up, Iris decided to skip the shower and makeup for the day. getting ready in just five minutes, Iris hightailed it out of her apartment and into CC Jitters. She stood in line for what seemed like hours, bouncing and checking her phone impatiently. The only thought in her mind was getting Joanne’s breakfast. Finally, her name was called, and Iris quickly grabbed the bag and the coffee and made her way out of the door. 

Suddenly her phone rang. She checked the caller ID and saw that it was Joanne. Crap. She was too late. Too busy beating herself up, Iris didn’t notice the tall boy walking towards her until it was too late. She ran right into the handsome stranger. The bagel and phone fell to the ground and the coffee was spilt all over her clothes. She wanted to cry, she was so fired. 

“Crap,” she sighed. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” she heard a voice above her. 

A hand reached out and she took. She grimaced at the mess in front of her, not even paying attention to the handsome stranger who’d help her to her feet.

“I’m so sorry,” the arranger was saying again, reaching to pick her phone up off of the floor. 

She sighed and took her phone, “Thank you. And no need to apologize. This was all my fault.” 

“At least let me buy you another coffee and bagel,” he offered, “I feel bad.”

Iris looked up at him and wanted to curse herself even more. He was attractive. She could hardly concentrate with her soft green eyes staring at her. 

“No, it’s okay really. I have to go, I’m already late for work,” Iris said, grabbing a couple of napkins off of the table and hurrying out of the door. 

***

Getting to work was stressful and when she finally got there, she managed to slip in and went straight to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She was going to lose her job. That’s the only thing she could think of. She was totally going to lose her job. After spending a few minutes trying to wipe the coffee off her white top and black pencil skirt, she left the bathroom silently praying that she wouldn’t run into Joanne. 

She made it to her desk without seeing Joanne, her co-worker immediately jumped up and walked over to her.

“Where have you been? Joanne is going to freak! What happened?” her co-worker asked, handing her a jacket.

“It’s been a rough morning. I slept through my alarm,” Iris said, taking the jacket. “Thanks.” 

“West! There you are,” Joanne said walking up to Iris. “Walk with me, I need to talk to you.” 

Iris jumped up and followed Joanne out of the room. 

***

Iris was tired. She didn’t get fired, and for that she was grateful, but Joanna put her through hell today. She was editing and filing all day. She didn’t even stop to take a lunch break. Now, she drudged back towards CC Jitters for an evening pick-up. She smiled at the barista when she walked through the door.

What she didn’t expect was to see that handsome stranger from early sitting at the car, a book in his hand. 

“Hi,” she said softly.

He looked up surprised and smiled at her, “Hey. I was hoping you came back this afternoon.”

“Were you just sitting here waiting on me?” Iris questioned. 

The guy laughed and Iris felt like her heart stopped beating. He was gorgeous.

“No, I just got off of work, but like I said, I was hoping you would stop by. I owe you a coffee.”

“That’s really okay. The coffee and bagel were for my boss. I’m Iris, by the way.”

“I’m Barry,” Barry reached out and shook her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Iris.”

“You too,” Iris said. “You know, I actually could use a coffee if that offer is still on the table.”

Barry smiled at her and nodded his head, “It sure is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Long time, no see. Here's something I wrote before I went MIA. I haven't been keeping up with the show, but I hope this makes you smile during these crazy times.


End file.
